Rozando tu piel
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Fabia, una princesa sola en el muelle que piensa en un ser que ama con locura. Cuando éste ninja le de una sorpresa, ella se sentirá realmente feliz. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** los personajes a continuación no son míos, sino de Mitsuo Hashimoto, si mal no entiendo.

**Advertencias:** no tengo idea de cómo describirlas xD

– – –

_Rozando tu piel_

Salí del palacio, es bonito que hagan fiestas, me agrada todo eso, pero a veces lo oídos me duelen y eso es molesto, muy molesto. Por eso caminé por la playa, con los pies rozando la arena. Que se metía entre mis dedos y me hacía sentir que podía estar volando o en cualquier lado. Una cara se me presentó mientras caminaba, pero le resté importancia. Es inalcanzable, lo sé, pero soñar es gratis y secreto.

Caminé un poco más y me senté en el muelle de la playa. Con las piernas colgando, me quedé mirando el horizonte con cara de nostalgia. Y pensar que muy pronto no podré volver a verlo, pensar que luego él se irá con los demás. Suspiré con melancolía, sé que somos diferentes, pero lo mismo siento que nos conectamos mucho, demasiado.

Una brisa fría atravesó mi cuerpo, menos mal que me puse una campera antes de salir. Puesto que solo llevaba una remera sin mangas dentro del salón. Balanceé las piernas que colgaban y volví a suspirar pesadamente. No puedo seguir pensando en él, me lastima y mucho. Además… él ya tiene a alguien en la Tierra, no tiene por qué fijarse en una extraterrestre teniendo a una chica en su planeta. Es absurdo pensar que podría estar con él en algún momento, o que podría contemplarlo por más tiempo. Soy una tonta e ilusa, una inocente que no tiene otra cosa en la que pensar.

Pasos se escucharon detrás de mí. No me volteé, mas pude ver a alguien sentándose a mi lado. Lo observé de reojo, y pensando en el rey de Ramona, no… ¿cómo es esto que dicen los terrestres? A bueno, no importa; el punto es que él se sentó a mi lado. No me miró, miró el horizonte, como yo lo hacía en ese momento.

Me sentí nostálgica, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. No puedo seguir con esto, quisiera decírselo, pero no me atrevo. Es decir, soy una princesa, ya tengo o tendré un prometido, no tengo que enamorarme hasta ese entonces. Suspiré ante especular en que me casaré con alguien que no es él, alguien a quien de seguro voy a amar, pero que no voy a querer como lo quiero a él. No encontraré a alguien que sea como él.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta me fui deslizando y acercando a él. Y él ni siquiera me lo dijo o me corrió, es más no se movió e ningún momento. Tras sentir que mis manos, como las tenía colocadas detrás de mí y me sujetaba con ellas, se iban resbalando, las estiré y las pasé hacia delante. No me di cuenta, hasta una fracción de segundo en la que… lo toqué.

Sí, es lo que ustedes piensan, sin querer, coloqué mi mano en… la entrepierna de él. Como tenía las piernas medianamente abiertas, yo al estirarme la terminé poniendo allí. Llámenme como quieran, digan lo que quieran de mí, pero no la moví. Es más, lo toqué y en realidad… moví un poco la mano para poder sentirlo por unos segundos. Nunca lo tendré, solo podré hacer esto con mucha más vergüenza de la que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Solo cuando lo sentí exhalar un leve suspiro o quejido mejor dicho, quité la mano. Él estaba mirándome sin ninguna expresión, al parecer le había… hecho doler o lo incomodé, aunque opto más por ésta última. Me puse roja ante su mirada, las manos comenzaron a sudarme producto de los nervios. Sentí mucha vergüenza en ese momento.

—Lo lamento —comencé a balbucear —, Shun yo… no sé porqué lo hice, simplemente… lo siento. Perdón si te… bueno… sí, pero yo no… yo… —decía muy rápido y haciendo muchos ademanes con las manos, mirando hacia todos lados. Menos mal que estamos solos.

Estaba hablando de nuevo, como una tonta que balbucea sin ningún motivo. Eso hasta que él me tomó de la mano, tal vez para que me quedara quieta, pues debo admitir que estaba muy inquieta en ese momento.

Después lo vi deslizar su mano e introducirla dentro de mi campera. Me puse aún más roja que antes. Que no lo haga, que no lo haga, que no lo haga, decía para mis adentros. Mas luego sentí que subía uno de las cintitas de mi remera e incliné la cabeza. El cierre de la campera se había vencido, dejándola desprendida, y para colmo, la tirita de mi ropa se había caído y dejaba mostrar parte de mi sostén. Ahora creo comprender por qué no se había molestado antes.

Tras elevar la mirada y encontrarme con su cara que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, escuché el sonido del cierre de la prenda. Él lo apretó con sus dedos y después lo corrió hasta que llegó a donde lo había dejado inicialmente. Maldita campera, creo que no la volveré a usar.

Unos segundos más tarde, se paró de mi lado y me susurró al oído:

—No te pongas roja, lo disfrutaste y yo también.

El solo hecho de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca me puso como un… ¿tomate? Sí, son las frutas o verduras de la Tierra que son completamente rojos.

Cuando lo escuché marcharse, me paré y le detuve, sujetándolo del hombro.

— ¿Te vas esta noche? —le pregunté.

—Princesa… —comenzó a decir, pero después se quedó callado y prosiguió: —Sí, Fabia, me iré esta noche.

Esas últimas palabras me las dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo moví de un lado al otro la cabeza, no quiero que se vaya, no ahora. Solo quiero…

—Yo también lo quiero —comentó llevando su mano a mi mentón y elevando mi mirada con ellos. Después se acercó y me besó. Le correspondí de la mejor manera.

Nos mantuvimos así por un breve tiempo, alguien podría vernos y esto no hubiera quedado bien para mi reputación. Cuando nos separamos, los dos nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos un poco por la playa. No hablamos en ese tiempo, solo miramos la frente y, al menos yo, sentí la piel de él rozando con la mía y disfruté cada segundo de ese momento.

Llegamos a una pequeña cascada que se hallaba apartada de todos. Era una pequeña laguna que se llenaba con el agua de la cascadita. Al menos este era un lugar menos concurrido y la noche nos ayudaría.

—…Fabia —me llamó, mientras ponía su mano en mi campera y jalaba el cierre hacia abajo —, ¿estás segura de esto?

Bajé la vista, no por pena o algo emocional, en realidad miré el punto más bajo de él. Al parecer, realmente quiere esto tanto como yo. Coloqué mi mano por enzima del pantalón de él y después fui quitándole la camiseta. Acto seguido, lo abracé. El hecho de tocar así su piel me hacía sentir… feliz. Sí, ese es el término, feliz.

—Sí, segura —contesté.

Con decir eso, sentí su mano en mi espalda y como bajaba hasta terminar dentro de mi pantalón. Se lo debo, no puedo moverme y negárselo en este instante, solo quiere hacer lo que yo quise hacer hace unos momentos.

—Me voy mañana por la mañana —me dijo al oído mientras me empujaba y terminábamos los dos tirados, por suerte, la arena amortiguó le golpe.

Sí, lo hicimos en la playa y él se fue al otro día. Tuve la satisfacción de quitarle una a una sus prendas y sentir sus manos rozando y acariciando mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera. Pero será la última vez que te vea… Shun Kazami.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero que haya gustado ^^

**PD:** ¡no me maten quienes esperaban más! *sale corriendo*


End file.
